


Rear View

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set post-2013





	Rear View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! I'll reply to the latter once RL has calmed down a bit. For now, please know that they are very much appreciated and brighten my days. Thank you! :)

She spent almost his entire speech casually looking at his backside. She objected to the term ogling, but was aware that it would be appropriate. He shouldn’t be allowed to wear tight jeans in public, at least not when she was around, but it would be a shame to lose the view.

She loved his ass, not as much as his hands, but it was definitely in her top five. She loved it especially in jeans. Dress pants were fine, nothing was absolutely great, but there was something about jeans, most importantly tight jeans that made her really appreciate his buttocks. And he knew it, teased her with and about it occasionally. However, she had his number, too, would tease right back with a nice neckline or a formfitting jacket – or by giving him exactly the reaction he wanted to provoke in public when he could do nothing further about it. Which was her course of action for the day.

Once he was finished and stepped back from the podium to hug her, she nonchalantly brushed her hand over his backside, the motion appearing accidental, coincidental when it was everything but. Not that anybody but the two of them would ever know that for sure. She could only hope that Betsy would never see any footage of this or she’d never hear the end of it.

“You’ll pay,” she whispered as they embraced.

“Looking forward to it,” he replied.

Cheeky bastard for getting her all riled up, for making her mind concoct plans for the night rather than listening to his speech – luckily she didn’t have to follow his speech with one of her own, had preceded him, otherwise she would have been in trouble – and filling it with delicious memories of the last time he had worn this particular pair. She wouldn’t mind a repeat performance tonight.

Right now, she would settle for studying this particular part of his body as closely with her hands as she had done with her eyes earlier, for pressing herself against his back to feel his curves against hers. Unfortunately, neither was possible right now. 

She sighed quietly. Apparently not quiet enough, though, for the hand that rested on her shoulder squeezed it lightly as he leaned down. “Another hour, and I promise to make it worth your while.” His lips caressed her ear as he spoke, making her shiver.

She returned the favor when she answered, “You better.”

The End.


End file.
